


Better at the Ballpark

by crose84



Category: The Rookie (TV 2018)
Genre: Date Night, Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Future Fic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29973006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crose84/pseuds/crose84
Summary: Tim takes Lucy to her first Dodger game. This is in the same universe as Inescapable.
Relationships: Tim Bradford & Lucy Chen, Tim Bradford/Lucy Chen
Comments: 6
Kudos: 73
Collections: The Rookie Mid-Season Madness





	Better at the Ballpark

Lucy had just sat down in the blue plastic chair when she realized what she’d left in the truck, her sweater. She was fine now, but when the sunset she’d be chilly. Not that she’d admit it to the man in the seat next to her. He’d only reminded her a dozen times to bring the damn sweater. 

Tim put his beer in the cupholder on the seatback in front of him and wrapped an arm around Lucy. He’d been looking forward to bringing her to her first Dodger game, “nine innings, we only play the bottom of the ninth if the Dodgers are losing. We go to extras if the game is tied after the bottom of the ninth. A strikeout is three strikes, foul balls only count as strikes for strikes one and two, a walk is four balls. Kershaw is pitching for us tonight, so if he’s on, we should see strikeouts, ground ball outs, and not a lot of walks. The Cubs have Jake Arrieta going for them, and when he’s on, he’s dominant.”

She took a sip of her beer and looked around the stadium noticing the large sections of empty chairs, “where is everyone? You said the Dodgers were good this year.”

“It’s LA, people come late and leave early to avoid the traffic.”

“Are we going to leave early?” She asked, already knowing the answer.

He just glared at her, “real fans don’t leave early, Lucy.” 

She leaned into him, resting her head on his shoulder, “can we make out if the game is super boring? Like if we’re losing 12-0?”

~~~

Lucy found herself rising with everyone else as the Dodgers recorded the last out in the top of the seventh. The Cubs had unfortunately scored two runs off Kershaw to take a 2-1 lead. Tim was studying the scoreboard, analyzing where they were in the batting order for the bottom of the inning. She took the opportunity to quickly run her hands up and down her arms trying to ward off the chill. 

“Cold?” He asked, catching the movement out of the corner of his eye.

“No,” she answered stubbornly. 

Tim rolled his eyes and unzipped his Dodgers hoodie, wordlessly handing it to her. 

She slid her arms into the hoodie, appreciating the way his scent lingered on the fabric. “Thanks,” she stretched up on her toes to press a quick kiss to his lips.

The final out recorded in the bottom of the ninth, Lucy took Tim’s hand and followed him out of the stands. “So that was baseball.”

“We lost,” he said glumly.

She shrugged, “I still had fun.” As the game wore on she found herself swept up, cheering when Tim did, groaning at plays that disappointed him. “I guess we’ll have to come again.”

Smiling, he let go of her hand to wrap his arm around her, pulling her close against his side as they walked to the truck. “Anytime.”


End file.
